Atardecer
by shiyuu-chan
Summary: Sasuke vera que despues de su venganza, aun le queda una razon para vivir... SasuNaru Yaoi-Shounen Ai u u pesimo Summary!
1. Capitulo 1 Despertar

Hola !

Primer fic que escribo, asi que espero que les guste! TTTT en reralidad sera solo una prueba de fanfic, si recibo reviews en buena, lo sigo, pero si no les gusta, haganmelo saber para comenzar con otro, o dedicarme a otra cosa porque no tengo talento UU

Cualquier reclamo o sugerencia seran bien recibidos !

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces... ojalá! si fuera asi.. (cara perveretida) Sasuke y Naruto ya serian padres de una docena de hijos! baba...

Atardecer - Capitulo 1

"Despertar"

Arrepentimiento... por qué lo sentía? Acababa de cumplir su venganza, debía sentirse realizado, satisfecho... pero no, el arrepentimiento lo consumía por entero, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho...

Él pensó que se sentiría bien después de matar a su hermano y vengarse por todo el daño que le causo en todos estos años... pero el sentir que ya no tenia una razon para vivir no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Caminaba a paso lento, no tenía rumbo ni sentido su caminar. Se sentía vacío. Ya no le quedaba razón para vivir... se detuvo y tomo su catana que tenia en la espalda. La saco y la sostuvo con su mano derecha, apuntando hacia el frente.

-"ya no me queda razón alguna para seguir en este mundo... cumplí mi venganza, ahora soy un cuerpo sin metas ni sueños..."- y dicho esto, apunto la catana hacia su pecho dispuesto a atravesar su corazón, cuando escucho un grito de una voz que se le hacia sumamente conocida. Hizo caso omiso a ella, no quería distracciones en la hora de su final... sintió la misma voz gritar su nombre...

-"Sasuke! No lo hagas!"- el grito desesperado del portador de esa voz, hizo que le diera un escalofrío, se había desconcentrado, mecánicamente llevo la catana hacia su pecho, errándole al corazón y perforándose el hombro izquierdo. El dolor fue horrible, llegando a perder el conocimiento y cayendo al piso.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con la misma oscuridad que había sentido antes de abrirlos. Trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero uno de sus brazos no reaccionaba.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado... Acaso era un tipo de jutsu? Traro de recordar lo sucedido, mientras trataba de levantar su mano derecha, la cual respondía. Se la llevo hasta la cabeza.

Sintió el peso de un segundo cuerpo sobre la cama, trato de palpar la figura de su anónimo acompañante en la oscuridad. Toco el pelo corto, supuso que era un chico, pero quien...?

-"mmmhhh..."- escucho suspirar a la persona que se encontraba junto a el, volvió a acariciarle el cabello y soltó otro suspiro, parecia gustarle. El tono de aquel individuo se le hacia conocido.

Sintió como el chico comenzaba a despertarse

-"Buenas noches..."- dijo el chico mientras daba un largo bostezo despreocupado. Se podía ver su figura por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del hospital... estaba en un hospital, y la persona que estaba justo a su derecha era Naruto...el cual pareció reaccionar al verlo y poner cara de que vio un fantasma.

-"Sas...Sasu-ke..."- balbuceo el chico... aun sin poder creer que su amigo habia despertado despues de casi una semana que llevaba hospitalizado. Sasuke lo miraba igual de incrédulo que él. Como había llegado hasta ahí?

-"yo... que hago aquí?"- pregunto el azabache sin entender que había sucedido.

-"Sasuke... estas vivo... yo... "- seguía sin poder creerlo. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el chico que estaba acostado en la blanca cama de hospital, quedando recostado sobre este. Las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer sin su consentimiento. Abrazando fuertemente a su acompañante. -"pensé que habías muerto baka!"- se separo de el, secando sus lagrimas.

Por otro lado, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir algo que hace años ya no sentía, el calor de una persona, el calor y afecto que alguien podría entregarle. Ese sentimiento que solo había sentido por una persona en el mundo, y que trato de romper cada vinculo que se había hecho con él. Pero no obstante, aun seguía ahí, renaciendo en ese momento al ver al joven rubio que se encontraba a su derecha.

-"Naruto..."- Susurro débilmente Sasuke, antes de volver a dormirse.

Tal vez si habia una razon para seguir viviendo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Camino a casa

Segundo Capitulooo!

Quisas hasta ahora no ha tenido mucho "exito" XD pero tal vez algun dia sea reconocido XDD

Capitulo 2 "Camino a Casa"

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había despertado en el hospital, Naruto iba a verlo todos los días, le contaba como había estado su día y algunas otras cosas. La verdad era que desde que lo vio esa noche por primera vez en tantos años, había sentido algo extraño por dentro, aunque trato de espantar aquellos sentimientos, cada vez que el rubio se aparecía por ahí, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, y su corazón bombeaba rápidamente. No obstante, trataba de mantener una pose seria y despreocupada, dándole poca importancia a las visitas de Naruto. Y este, por su parte, esperaba cada día con ansias para ir a ver a su amigo. Aunque todos le decían que tuviera cuidado con Sasuke, que no era el mismo de hace unos cinco años y que tratara de no formar nuevos lazos con el para que no volviera a sufrir, para el rubio, eso era inevitable.

Desde que trajo a Sasuke de vuelta consigo, no hizo otra cosa que pensar en él.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_La misión estaba llevándose a cabo a la perfección, si no estaban mal, Sasuke se encontraba por esos lados, lo mas extraño, era que no se preocupaba por disimular su chakra, todo lo contrario, se sentía ya a varios metros de ahí, por lo que el rubio se sentía impaciente de poder volver a ver a su amigo. Aunque también estaba preparado para pelear, y así llevárselo devuelta con el._

_Caminaba a paso firme, hasta que vio una silueta a varios metros de su grupo de misión._

_Afino su vista para ver de quien se trataba, y no era ni mas ni menos que Sasuke con la ataña apuntándole al pecho…_

_Rápidamente corrió hasta el_

_-"Sasuke!!"- gritó, pero el moreno no pareció escucharlo. -"Sasuke! No lo hagas!"- gritó desesperado Naruto al ver como su amigo estaba apunto de quitarse la vida. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta el azabache, este se había perforado el hombro izquierdo, cayendo inconsciente al suelo._

_Naruto corrió hasta el a una velocidad impactante. Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, que iban con él en la misión, aun estaban petrificados viendo como Sasuke se habia intentado quitar la vida._

_El kitsune llego hasta el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, tirando la ataña a varios metros de ellos. Tomo a su amigo por los brazos en un gesto de acurrucar al chico entre sus brazos, llevándolo hacia su pecho._

_-"Sasuke teme… que bueno que llegamos a tiempo…"- fue lo único que dijo antes de ser empujado por Sakura, quien se dirigió a verificar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sai y Kakashi se acercaron a Naruto._

_-"Naruto… estas bien?"- pregunto Sai, la verdad era que Sai y Naruto habían formado lazos de amistad muy fuertes, por eso, era que su amigo esta preocupado por él._

_-"si…"- murmuró el rubio._

_-Hay que llevarlo a Konoha con urgencia, necesita atención médica ahora._

_-"acaso no eres médico?"- pregunto burlonamente Sai_

_-"si, pero aquí no están los equipos necesarios como para atenderlo."_

_Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Naruto ya había levantado el cuerpo de su amigo entre sus brazos, caminando por donde habían llegado. Debía llevar a Sasuke cuanto antes a donde Tsunade, no quería perder a su amigo ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que lo necesitaba._

* * *

Tsunade entró en la habitación de Sasuke, debía darle una buena noticia.

-"buenos días Uchiha!"- Gritó alegremente la Hokage, ese día se encontraba de buen humor. -"Te tengo una buena noticia"- al sentir el mutismo de su interlocutor, procedió a seguir con su monólogo.-" Hoy te daré de alta... pero estarás bajo custodia, por lo menos medio año, aun no eres un ninja de confianza para la aldea"- informó la hokage, para lo que sasuke dió un pequeño gruñido. -" deberas tener cuidado con ese brazo, aun esta un poco devil"- dijo encaminandose hacia la puerta. "por cierto...Naruto será tu vigila..."- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Acaso era cierto lo que acababa de decir la vieja alcoholica?, o ya se había tomado sus copas tan temprano?

Tendría que convivir con Naruto por casi medio año? eso por una parte le frustraba. El tener un guardaespaldas que vea cada movimiento que el haga era un fastidio. pero por otro lado, Pasaría mucho tiempo con Naruto, y tal vez, podria enmendar los errores cometidos en el pasado... no es que estuviera arrepentido... noo... es solo que, queria volver a acercarse al rubio, había tenido mucho tiempo a solas para pensar en su futuro, y por conclusion, penso en que ya no le quedaba otra razon para vivir que aquel fastidioso rubio, porque el era su amigo.. no? y los amigos... se.. apoyan? Bueno! como fuera, queria volver a tener una relación de "amistad" con cierto ojiazul.

* * *

-"Buenos días Sasuke-temeee"- grito alegremente el rubio, viendo como sasuke se giraba para verlo.-" me contaron que hoy te dan de alta y he venido a buscarte..."-

-"a buscarme?"- preguntó haciendose el desentendido.

-"rayos! le dije a la vieja que te contara...bien, es que... yo sere tu vigila durante un tiempo... no sere como tu niñera.. "- río algo nervioso -"sino... que solo estare contigo todo el día..."- Dijo algo nervioso, comensando a sonrojarse.

-" yo..."- Sasuke pareció meditarlo un poco-" esta bien... sólo espero que hayas madurado un poco, dobe"-

Acaso habia escuchado bien?

Sasuke acababa de llamarlo "dobe"!! ya comenzaba a sonar como el viejo Sasuke, con el que peleaba y competía por ser el mejor!! Se sentía emocionado, asi que sonrío, a lo que Sasuke respondió con un leve sonrojo, ladeando su cara para disimularlo un poco.

-"bien, te dejare para que te cambies y nos vayamos a mi casa."- dijo Naruto, pero antes de poder salir de la habitacion Sasuke habló.

-"a tu casa?"-

-"si, a mi casa, ahi viviremos"- dijo simplemente el rubio

Sasuke se quedo callado, obligado a acatar las ordenes. En ese momento no se encontraba en una posicion en donde podía exigir muchas cosas.

Salió de la Habitacion ya vestido, con la típica ropa que usaba cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru, llevaba todo el brazo y hombro vendado, la herida que se habia heco habia sido muy profunda, por lo que apenas sentía sus dedos.

Naruto camino hasta él, mirandolo con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

-"por qué me miras de esa forma?"- pregunto desafiante en moreno.

-"yo.."- se puso nervioso el rubio, comenzando a teñirse de rojo sus mejillas.-" no es nada!, ya vamonos."

Comnezarona caminar por las calles de Konoha, iban lento, ya que Sasuke no debia esforsarse demasiado, o los puntos de la herida de abrirían. La gente dirigía miradas de odio hacia el Uchica, él las evitaba, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras que Naruto, los miraba con mas odio aún. Es que acaso no podían darle una segunda oportunidad a su amigo?

-"Oí dobe, que acaso no estas enojado...?"- Sasuke sentía curiosidad, es decir, en todos estos años lo intento matar muchas veces, traicionó a la aldea y trató de romper cualquier vínculo que tuviera con el rubio... y ahora llegaba como si nada... Acaso no deberia estar dolido?...

-"Por qué?"- Naruto trataba de ignorar el tema, no queria hablar sobre lo sucedido, eso le traia malos recuerdos del tiempo en que no tenia a su amigo a su lado.-"Yo... no quisiera hablar del tema, por favor... no quiero recordar como me sentia sin ti..."- dijo esto ultimo con un rubor en sus mejillas. Sasuke se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras del dobe. Y comenzaba a sentir la culpa sobre sus hombros.

-"Lo siento"- Estas palabras se le escaparon al moreno. Nunca habia pedido una disculpa así de sincera, en realidad queria que Naruto se diera cuelta de que él estaba arrepentido por todo el daño que le había ocacionadoy que quería cambiar.

Naruto miro extrañado al pelinegro, acaso le había pedido disculpas? Le habían cambiado a Sasuke en el hospital, o extrañamente su amigo comenzaba a cambiar? Sea lo que sea, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas hermosa que habia vista Sasuke en su vida, se quedaron viendo embobados, sonrojados y nerviosos al mismo tiempo. Pero Sasuke reaccionó, mostrando su autocontrol. Aclaro un poco su garganta para dirigirse al rubio.

-"Vamonos"- dijo y sin más, se encaminó nuevamente hacia la casa de Naruto. Este por su parte aun seguia pensando en el cambió que habia tenido Sasuke, y en que sus sentimientos por él aun seguían vivos. En realidad siempre supo que le gustaba Sasuke, pero, cuando se fué definitivamente de la aldea, cayo en una depresion que solo con la ayuda de sus amigos logró salir de esta. Esas cosas el moreno no las sabía, y Naruto pretendia guardarlas en secreto... No queria que Sasuke supiera que había sido un cobarde.


End file.
